Multijugos
by Ann Magus
Summary: AU, Slash. Los Slys deben robar una poción en Ravenclaw para sanar a Pansy.Draco acepta la misión, y se transforma en un prefecto Ravenclaw. Pero se encuentra con un gran problema de ojos verdes en el camino. Harryoriginal HarryDraco
1. Chapter 1

La "misión" era bastante simple. Debían entrar a Ravenclaw y encontrar la poción que Lovegood le había dado a Pansy en venganza por el _indefenso _insulto que la _sangra-sucia_ había recibido de parte de Parkinson, la que ahora no podía decir una palabra sin tener desagradables consecuencias. No que le agradara la idea (le parecía demasiado Griffindor), pero no habían tenido más opción. Lo hacían por salud mental, tanto de ella como de los demás miembros de Slytherin.

Lo habían intentado todo, partiendo por pedir ayuda al profesor Snape. Pero lamentablemente, éste no había hecho más que observar con desagrado a la chica y asegurar que, por muy increíble que pareciera, no conocía ninguna poción que tuviera esos efectos, y que tendría que investigar. Al principio habían tenido fe, confiando en la inteligencia y capacidad de su profesor, pero ya llevaban más tiempo del que podían aguantar con este problema, y Snape no aparecía con una solución. Cuando él mismo había ido a preguntarle la razón de tanta demora (en un obvio intento de presión), Severus Snape lo había mirado con desagrado: "_Si quieres una solución rápida, Draco, deberás conseguirme la poción que causó los… problemas de la señorita Parkinson. No puedo encontrar la cura sin conocer la causa. No sé si me entiendes_." Le había dicho. Claro que le entendía. Y si lo que Snape quería era la poción, la tendería. A toda costa. Situaciones desesperadas merecían medidas desesperadas, por muy poco racional que fuera.

— ¿Alguien tiene alguna idea?—preguntó Theodore con esperanza, recorriendo la mirada por la sala común. Todos los presentes parecieron desviar la vista ante la pregunta, dando claramente a entender que no tenían nada en mente. Malfoy suspiró, decepcionado, aunque no le sorprendía en absoluto. Era un suicidio entrar a territorio enemigo, y los Slytherins no se caracterizaban por tomar riesgos innecesarios. Pero era necesario, o se tropezarían con la lengua de Parkinson por el resto del año.

Theo lo miró con la misma decepción, como esperando que él dijera algo, pero Draco no tenía nada que decir. No era Potter, no tenía habilidades para dar discursos, como creía que Nott deseaba en este momento que hiciera—. Estamos en problemas—le dijo, sin tomarse la molestia de bajar la voz—No es la especialidad de un Slytherin hacer estrategias de este tipo. Y ninguno de nosotros estaría dispuesto a realizar una… travesía como esa. No es el tipo de presión al que estamos acostumbrados a soportar.

Todo Slytherin volteó a verlo. Draco estrechó los ojos, señal inequívoca de que estaba pensando. Nott tenía razón. La única solución que le veían a su problema era lo suficientemente Gryffindor como para que ninguno de ellos quisiera hacerlo por propia voluntad, pero no tenían opciones, y se lo hizo saber a toda la sala común. Lo miraron desconcertados, al tiempo que Malfoy alzaba una ceja, como retando a alguien a llevarle la contra (lo que obviamente no sucedería). Como había dicho anteriormente, no era muy bueno con los discursos.

—Bueno… —llegó un balbuceo desde el otro lado de la sala, llamando la atención de todos los presentes, los que incluían a prácticamente todo Slytherin. Una chica de segundo de anteojos los miraba con algo de inseguridad, como pensando en la manera de decir algo—. Puede que no sea agradable lo que voy a decir. Pero si la única solución que tenemos es Griffindor, debemos intentar pensar como ellos… Quiero decir… Uno de nosotros, el más _Griffindor_ que encontremos, debería poder hacer una estrategia lo suficientemente buena como para entrar a Ravenclaw y salir ilesos. No creo que tengamos muchos problemas, tenemos al pofesor Snape de nuestro lado, y todos estamos en esto.

Todos la miraron incrédulos. ¿Existía, acaso, un Slytherin lo suficientemente Gryffindor? Hasta desde la teoría parecía ridículo, y era eso lo que iban a decirle, pero Parkinson (para desgracia de todos) tuvo la pésima idea de adelantárseles.

Las arcadas de Pansy llenaron la habitación, haciendo soltar un suspiro generalizado en todos los estudiantes presentes.

—¡Mi lenggghrdh…!—intentó gritar antes de que la lengua comenzara a retorcérsele. Una chica de quinto la agarró de los brazos para intentar tranquilizarla, mientras otra de sexto iba a buscar rápidamente un basurero.

—Por Merlín, la saliva no—rogó Crabbe por lo bajo, aunque la mayoría de los que estaban cerca de él lo oyeron y pensaron lo mismo en silencio. Lamentablemente, no fueron escuchados. La chica de sexto alcanzó por poco a colocar el basurero bajo el rostro de la rubia antes de que la ya conocida y abundante saliva comenzara a brotar de la boca de Pansy con tanta fuerza que parecía vómito. Draco puso una evidente expresión de desagrado en su rostro que desapareció tan rápido como vino, justo en el momento en que la saliva dejaba de salir y era reemplazada por las arcadas que anticipaban el crecimiento inhumano de la legua de Pansy.

—Tenemos que hacer algo YA—soltó Bulstrode, mirando a su compañera con asco—No pienso aguantar esto un solo día más.

—¿Qué propones, entonces?—preguntó uno de cuarto con enfado, mirándola con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Millicent lo miró con rabia.

—¡Yo qué sé! ¡Lo que sea!—gritó—. Tratemos con las amenazas de nuevo.

—Ya lo intentamos, Mill. No sirve. Lovegood está acostumbrada a ellas—cortó Blaise.

—Chantaje—propuso otro.

—No tenemos nada que ella pudiera desear.

—Podemos robarlo—soltó uno de tercero mientras pateaba con el pie un pedazo de legua de Pansy, que ya estaba por los dos metros de largo, lejos de él.

—Pero para eso tendríamos que entrar a Ravenclaw.

—¿Y entonces?

—Poción Multijugos—se oyó a Blaise desde el sillón cercano a la chimenea. Todos quedaron en silencio, mirándolo, de manera que el único ruido en la sala eran las arcadas de Parkinson.

—¿Qué?—soltó Draco, sin entender.

—Podemos hacernos pasar por un Ravenclaw, y entrar a su sala común—propuso Zabini con tranquilidad. Todos sopesaron en la posibilidad en silencio.

—No es mala idea—dijo Draco, sentándose frente a Zabini con algo similar a una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Pero no conocemos la contraseña—se escuchó a Goyle, antes de que se atragantara con el pedazo de pan que se estaba engullendo. Blaise rodó los ojos.

—¿No es obvio? Pues los espiamos. No puede ser tan complicado.

Una sonrisa se formó en los rostro de todos los presentes.

Eso sí sabían hacerlo.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Todos los Slytherins habían participado en algún momento en la "operación lengüetazo", como a Theo se le ocurrió llamarlo. Espiaron durante una semana a todos los Ravenclaws que pudieron encontrar, intentando descubrir la entrada a su sala común y su contraseña. El único problema era que la contraseña de Ravenclaw, como habían descubierto (luego de seguir a unos cuantos miembros de esa casa) consistía en una pregunta, siempre diferente. Típico de ellos. Intentaron memorizar las respuestas que ellos daban, pero pronto descubrieron que tenían muy pocas probabilidades de que se repitieran, y no tuvieron más opción que rogar por suerte.

Después de mucho analizarlo, habían decidido que su víctima sería un uno de los prefectos de Ravenclaw, Ethan Finstein, un chico alto de séptimo, de sonrisa amable y cabello negro con dos mechones blancos a los lados que a Draco le asqueaba. Malfoy no había intercambiado muchas palabras con él, pero sabía que era un chico muy respetado dentro de su casa a pesar de su poca sociabilidad, lo que les venía de maravillas, porque no les pondrían demasiados problemas para entrar a Ravenclaw, ni sería extraño que se mantuviera en silencio la mayor parte del tiempo.

Lo primero era conseguir la Poción Multijugos. No tenían tiempo para prepararla, por lo que no tenían más opción que conseguirla lista. No había sido algo muy complicado de lograr, tomando en cuenta que el jefe de su casa era un conocido pocionista que _siempre_ tenía reservas, y que no había puesto demasiados reparos en prestarles un poco.

Lo segundo, el cabello.

—Ya viene—susurró Blaise a Draco, Crabbe y Goyle, al ver que Finstein se acercaba. También lo habían espiado a él, y memorizado todos y cada uno de sus rutinarios pasos, desde que salía de su sala común por la mañana, hasta el anochecer. Tuvieron que agradecer el hecho de haber escogido a alguien tan predecible. Para variar, iba solo, y recorría el abandonado pasillo con suma tranquilidad, entonando una desconocida canción que rebotaba por las paredes mientras se dirigía a su próxima clase. Parecía contento.

Cuando Finstein ya había pasado su escondite, Blaise levantó su varita y lo atacó por la espalda con un _desmaius_. Como era de esperarse, el Ravenclaw cayó al piso inconsciente, regando por el suelo todos los libros sueltos que llevaba en la mano desde que saliera de la biblioteca hace cinco minutos, como les había informado uno de sus espías de quinto.

—Vamos—susurró Blaise a los otros tres, instándolo a seguirle. Salieron de su escondite tras la enorme estatua de una bruja jorobada y se plantaron junto al desmayado, el que aún tenía plasmado en su rostro la sonrisa que llevaba antes del ataque sorpresa—. Pobre idiota—comentó Blaise con voz queda, al tiempo que Crabbe y Goyle lo tomaban por los brazos y lo arrastraban hacia un armario de escobas, mientras Draco se dedicaba a cuidar los alrededores.

El rubio fue el último en entrar al lugar, cerrando la puerta de madera tras de sí y observando a sus tres compañeros.

—¿Y ahora qué?—preguntó Goyle estúpidamente, mirando hacia Finstein con el rostro desencajado. Draco lo imitó. No podía negar que era un chico guapo. Tenía buen cuerpo y un rostro aceptable, pero aún así había algo en él que Draco detestaba sin razón alguna. Pansy le había dicho una vez que era porque el prefecto lo había rechazado hace algún tiempo, en un momento de debilidad del rubio (realmente debió de haber estado muy necesitado si lo buscó). Nadie rechaza a Draco Malfoy. "Bueno…" pensó "Ahora tengo mi venganza."

—El cabello—respondió Blaise con voz queda—¿Tienes las tijeras?—le preguntó a Crabbe, el que asintió, al tiempo que las sacaba y se agachaba para cortarle uno de sus mechones negros. Blaise los recibió ya con la botella de vidrio que contenía su poción lista, y los lanzó al contenido verdoso que rápidamente tomó un color amarillento—. Tu turno, Draco—le indicó al Slytherin, ofreciéndole la Poción Multijugos. Con una expresión de asco, Draco la aceptó y vació el contenido de un solo trago.

Aguantó las ganas de vomitar, no queriendo hacer el ridículo frente a sus compañeros de casa, y esperó a que la poción hiciera su efecto. Nunca antes había tomado esa cosa, por lo que se sorprendió al sentir los retorcijones en el estómago, seguidos de un intenso dolor que le hizo doblarse en dos y caer al suelo. Blaise dio un paso vacilante, como pensando si debía ir en su ayuda o no, pero se decidió por acercarse finalmente, y cuando llegó a su lado, los huesos de Draco habían comenzado a estirarse dolorosamente, la piel a quemarle y la espalda a ensanchársele.

Y todo terminó cuando Blaise hubo puesto la mano sobre su hombro.

—Excelente—lo oyó decir, dándose cuenta de que en algún momento había cerrado los ojos. Los abrió, y vio a un sonriente Zabini agachado a su lado—. Es extraño verte así—comentó. Ignorándolo, Draco se miró desde donde estaba, sintiéndose extraño.

Estaba un poco más pesado de lo normal, lo que indicaba que Finstein era algo más gordo que él. Los dedos de sus manos estaban cortos y anchos, y sentía su cabello más corto de lo normal.

—Bien…—se oyó a sí mismo con una voz suave y profunda que no le pertenecía—. Quítenle la ropa—indicó, al tiempo que él mismo se sacaba la propia. Se miró a sí mismo en ropa interior, sintiéndose extraño de no ver lo que comúnmente acostumbraba—Gracias a Merlín que no me acosté con él—comentó, pasándose la mano por el abdomen, menos trabajado que el suyo—. Este tipo es un fofo—. Los otros tres se rieron.

—No es cierto. No seas hablador—exclamó Blaise, observando al falso Finstein con interés—. Se nota que no hace mucho ejercicio, pero está bastante apetecible para ser un come libros como él. ¿Está bien equipado?—. Draco alzó una ceja, pero examinó de todas formas el miembro de Finstein bajo la ropa interior. No estaba mal.

—Al menos tiene buen tamaño—comentó. No tardó en darse cuenta la estupidez que estaba haciendo—. Bueno… Me llevaré más poción, por si la necesito, pero no creo que me lleve mucho tiempo. Déjenme la ropa aquí, no me esperen. Regresaré a la sala común en poco más de una hora.

Y partió hacia el lugar indicado, dirigiéndose en la misma dirección en el que el verdadero Finstein caminaba antes de ser emboscado.

Recorrió unos cuantos pasillos extraños antes de aceptar que estaba perdido. Sabía que la casa de Ravenclaw estaba cerca, pero no podía recordar exactamente en qué dirección, lo que lo tenía más que frustrado. Miró su reloj. Había perdido quince minutos en vueltas inútiles. Suspirando, comenzó a buscar nuevamente, rezando por encontrar el lugar antes de que se viera obligado a beber más de esa asquerosa poción. De pronto reconoció un pasillo, y por primera vez se ubicó en el espacio. "Al fin"pensó, acelerando el paso, mientras intentaba recordar todas las respuestas que la niña de segundo le había hecho memorizar para poder entrar sin sospechas a la sala común. "Espero que sí se repitan las preguntas. Si no me equivoco, sólo tengo una oportdd…"

No alcanzó a terminar la frase en su mente, antes de percatarse de la puerta que se había abierto a sus espaldas y de la mano que lo había asido, introduciéndolo en el interior de una oscura sala sin uso. La puerta se cerró rápidamente, dejando negro su alrededor, y fue lanzado contra la pared de piedra junto a ésta, siendo acorralado por otro cuerpo antes de poder reaccionar. Se tensó al sentir los labios que se apoderaron de los suyos con brusquedad y las manos juguetonas que le tiraron del cabello con rudeza.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando ahí? Bueno, era obvio que, quien quiera que fuera esta persona, pensaba que estaba besando a un sorprendido Ethan Finstein, y por la desfachatez con la que le levantaba la camisa, eran algo más que conocidos. Una parte de su mente se molestó con la situación. A él nunca le habían hecho una cosa así, y tomando en cuenta que no estaba muy limpio en ese tema, era mucho decir. En realidad era injusto. Finstein era un maldito rechazado social. ¿Cómo era posible que tuviera una novia tan fogosa?

"No. Un novio" pensó, al sentir el bulto que se aplastaba contra su cadera. Un gemido se escapó de sus labios. Jodida suerte que tenía el idiota come-libros.

Un segundo gemido se ahogó dentro de la boca del desconocido, al tiempo que Draco se rendía y lo atrapaba en un abrazo, aprovechándose de la situación. Sus dedos tocaron un cuerpo delgado y fornido que seguramente el fofo de Finstein no se merecía, y aprovecharon de levantarle la camisa al extraño en la oscuridad. El chico jadeó fuera de su boca al sentir los dedos de Draco sobre su espalda, y en un movimiento desesperado, arrancó los botones de la camisa de Finstein de un tirón y hundió la lengua entre los pectorales del prefecto.

—Oh, Dios—soltó Draco, al tiempo que lo asían de la camisa y lo lanzaban al suelo con fuerza. El cuerpo desconocido se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, rozando el miembro alzado de Draco, el que jadeó en anticipación. Pero esta vez, el desconocido se demoró más en reaccionar. Se agachó lentamente en dirección a su tetilla derecha, y la rodeó con la lengua. Draco sintió que la temperatura se le subía al máximo con rapidez, y no tardó en comprender que ese era un punto sensible en Finstein, y que el otro lo conocía muy bien. El desconocido dejó la tetilla abandonada y subió por su cuello a besos hasta su oído. Le lamió el lóbulo y le lanzó las palabras malditas:

—Llegas tarde.

Draco se tensó, reconociendo la voz ronca que le había susurrado. Con igual rapidez a como había aparecido, la excitación desapareció de su cuerpo. Sintió al otro chico acomodarse sobre él, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, y apoyar el mentón en ellos. Draco jadeó, impresionado.

"No puede ser"pensó. Era imposible que _él_ hubiese estado besándolo durante todo ese tiempo. Con unos enormes deseos de estar equivocado, Draco tanteó a su lado hasta encontrar su varita, y con más nerviosismo del normal, la apuntó cerca de sus cabezas.

—_Lumos_.

Para su horror, un conocido rostro se iluminó a la luz blanca de la varita, y Draco se encontró cara a cara que unos grandes ojos verdes que lo miraban con interés, una nariz pequeña y una cicatriz en forma de rayo.

Oh, no… 

—¿Estás bien?—le preguntó el niño-que-vivió con la voz ronca de la excitación. Draco se extrañó de no ver el acostumbrado odio en los ojos de Potter, siendo reemplazados por algo parecido a la desilusión y la preocupación. Le costó dar una contestación. Había olvidado las palabras por un momento, y el estudio de Potter lo ponía nervioso.

—S-S-Sí—respondió la voz de Finstein con vacilación, haciendo a Potter alzar una ceja.

—Pues qué bueno—respondió el Gryffindor con una sonrisa traviesa, acercando su rostro al de Draco—. Creí que me arruinarías el día—agregó, posando sus labios carnosos sobre los del otro. Draco inhaló dentro del beso suave y lento, aún sin poder moverse con libertad. Una parte de su mente le estaba diciendo que lo separara, que estaba perdiendo el tiempo y que era Potter el que lo estaba besando, pero otra desconocida lo obligaba a caer en la tentación, llamándolo a terminar lo que habían empezado. Su mente era un torbellino de ideas sin sentido y frases sin terminar. Se hundió en la pasión cuando las manos de Potter se posaron sobre su pecho y sus caderas se mecieron lenta y pausadamente sobre su miembro, rozándolo de forma dolorosa y excitante. Sus manos fueron solas hacia los mechones negros del ojiverde, los que las recibieron gustosos en su suavidad. Potter soltó un gemido que obligó a Draco a profundizar el beso, al tiempo que abandonaba el cabello, agarraba el cuello de la camisa del pelinegro y liberaba sus hombros tersos y dulces, para recorrerlos en una caricia tranquila. Potter bajó sus propias manos por su abdomen. Draco creyó que se detendría junto a la orilla del pantalón, pero en lugar de hacerlo, los dedos largos atravesaron pantalón y ropa interior con descaro, y comenzaron a acercarse a la zona prohibida.

Y ese fue el maldito momento en que la mente de Draco se liberó. Agarró con fuerza los hombros de Potter y lo alejó de sí con brusquedad, causando un cese a las caricias ardientes de manera brusca. Potter quitó rápidamente las manos de la piel del otro y lo miró desencajado, mientras Draco intentaba regular su respiración. No pudo evitar sentir vergüenza de sí mismo al ver la mirada decepcionada que Potter le estaba lanzando, como si fuera incapaz de dejarlo satisfecho. Eso nunca le había pasado antes.

—Espera, yo… —intentó explicarse, olvidando por completo que Potter no estaba viendo a Draco Malfoy en él—. No creo que sea buena idea—exclamó con voz queda, aún sin poder respirar bien. Un nudo se le había formado en el estómago, y se había hecho más fuerte al ver la mirada sorprendida de Potter sobre él.

—¿¡Qué!?—espetó.

—Bueno, es que… Yo… Tengo que irme, yo…

Potter pestañeó con rapidez, como si no pudiera creer lo que le estaba pasando.

—¿¡Tienes que irte!?—masculló con furia—Ethan, llevamos planeando este encuentro una semana, ¿y cuando finalmente llega tú tienes que irte?

Sólo en ese momento Draco recordó que estaba en el cuerpo de otra persona. Por alguna razón, sintió algo similar a la desilusión, como si deseara que en realidad Potter no estuviera viendo al come-libros, sino a él debajo de sí, y que hubiera estado conciente de que besaba a otra persona. Qué estupidez.

—Bueno, pues lo lamento—exclamó, mostrándose enojado—. No salió como yo quería, ¿sí? Me encantaría quedarme, de verdad, pero no puedo.

Hasta se sorprendía a sí mismo de lo bien que estaba actuando.

—¿Y cuándo se supone que me darás algo de tu valioso tiempo?—le preguntó un enojado Potter, sin moverse de su sitio, como si con eso le impidiera salir.

—B-B-Bueno, yo…—balbuceó, inseguro de qué contestarle.

—¿Sabes qué? Vete—le dijo, saliendo de arriba suyo y acostándose de espalda a su lado, cruzando los brazos y mirando al techo con furia. Draco se apoyó de lado sobre su codo, inseguro de si irse o no. Para variar, una parte de sí le decía que era su oportunidad de salir corriendo. Potter ya no lo apresaba, si lo detenía con caricias ardientes, y pronto se le acabaría el…

_Oh, demonios_…

Miró su reloj de pulsera con nerviosismo, recordando de pronto que no tendría la apariencia de Finstein eternamente. Soltó un suspiro al comprobar que aún le quedaban quince minutos, y como aún tenía un trago guardado, podría terminar con lo encomendado con tranquilidad antes de que el verdadero Finstein despertara.

Miró a Potter con indecisión. Este aún no se había movido, y no parecía tener ninguna intención de mirarlo o decirle algo. Algo dentro de sí se encogió al verlo. Bueno… Le quedaban quince minutos… Y tenía más poción… Y Blaise era bueno con los hechizos aturdidores… Y Potter estaba ahí, indefenso, con la camisa medio abierta, y un pezón al aire que parecía estarlo llamando a gritos.

"_Al diablo con todo_", se dijo, lanzándose como un lobo hambriento sobre los labios de Potter, el que no pareció muy sorprendido de su decisión, ni hizo nada por quitárselo de encima. Acercó el cuerpo delgado del otro hacia el suyo en un abrazo posesivo, al tiempo que abandonaba los labios del pelinegro y se dirigía en medio de gemidos dolorosos al rozado pezón que se le ofrecía descarado, y lo mordisqueaba con cuidado.

—Creí que debías irte—comentó Potter bajo él como si nada, acariciando como con aburrimiento los mechones blancos que se suponía eran de Finstein.

—Me quedan quince minutos—le respondió Draco sin abandonar su pezón, al tiempo que deshacía el abrazo y abría la camisa del pelinegro de la misma manera que él lo había hecho antes con la propia, y se hundía en el pezón contrario. Potter lanzó un gemido tímido, al tiempo que agarraba con fuerza los mechones de su amante y lo obligaba a subir hasta sus labios. Draco se dejó hacer, ansioso, y subió a base de besos por el cuello y la quijada de Potter. Pero cuando estaba a punto de encontrarse con los esperados labios, Potter lo detuvo.

—Creo que deberías irte.

Draco alzó la cabeza, sorprendido, y buscó los ojos de Potter en busca de una explicación. Pero sólo se encontró con una mirada rebelde, vengativa, y fría como el hielo. El hijo de puta lo había hecho a propósito.

—De verdad quedan quince minutos—le aseguró Draco, acercándose a sus labios de nuevo, no dispuesto a aguantarle la bromita. A él no se le seducía gratis.

—Sí, pero ahora soy yo el que no tiene ganas—le aseguró Potter de vuelta, deteniéndolo nuevamente. La sangre de Draco hirvió.

—¿Qué?—masculló.

—Que te vayas.

—No sin haber terminado—le aseguró con rabia, tomando los labios de Potter a la fuerza. El pelinegro no se esperaba el ataque, por lo que se resistió al abrazo posesivo de Draco y a la boca que chocó con furia contra la suya sin su permiso. Pero gracias al cielo, Finstein era más grande y sus brazos apresaban los de Potter con facilidad, dejándolo inmóvil.

Los sentidos de Draco se nublaron con más rapidez al sentir el aroma a madera de la piel del otro, y los gemidos de rabia que se ahogaban contra sus labios, pero en vez de ayudarlo, debilitaron su fuerza y Potter se liberó de su agarre, cortando el beso.

—¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?—demandó saber Potter debajo de sí, impresionado del comportamiento extraño de su amante.

—Me sedujiste, y luego me echaste. Eso pasa—espetó Draco, como si fuera obvio.

—Estás raro, Ethan. Tú no eres así.

El nombre con el que lo llamó golpeó su cerebro como un martillo de ogro, tensándolo.

Ethan 

Por supuesto. Había olvidado nuevamente que tenía la poción Multijugos recorriendo sus venas, y que estaba actuando realmente como Draco Malfoy, y no como el hombre al que había reemplazado. Estaba descubriéndose ante él de la manera más estúpida.

La rabia volvió, pero dirigida a sí mismo. Y dándose cuenta de que no podía estar un minuto más ahí, salió de encima de Potter y se dirigió como un torbellino hacia la puerta. La abrió y la cerró detrás de sí, dejando encerrado a un sorprendido Harry Potter que lo observaba desde el suelo con la mirada desencajada.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH 

Las semanas pasaron frías por el invierno, y aún no habían podido solucionar el problema de Pansy. Todos se había desilusionado al verlo llegar con las manos vacías a la sala común, ya con su verdadero rostro y su uniforme de Slythrin puesto, pero no dijeron nada al verle la expresión en el rostro. Draco no se preocupó por acallar los rumores que comenzaron a rodearlo desde ese día, cuando todos pensaron que algo le había sucedido dentro de Ravenclaw, y que aumentaron en intensidad cuando vieron que se comportaba de manera distraída. Por suerte, Pansy había comprendido que no debía hablar, por lo que ya no sufrían teniendo que cuidarse de tropezar con su lengua todo el día. Incluso, Draco agradeció que estuviera tan callada, y llegó a pensar que no era tan malo dejarla con la maldición encima.

—Vamos, Draco, dime qué fue lo que pasó—le insistió por enésima vez Blaise mientras caminaban hacia el gran comedor, preocupado de que se mantuviera tanto tiempo en silencio. Draco le lanzó una mirada de odio.

—Ya te dije. No había nada en el cuarto de Lovegood, revisé todo.

Por supuesto, era mentira. Por alguna razón, decidió guardar la poción que le quedaba para después, y en vez de ir hacia Ravenclaw, se dirigió directamente al armario de escobas, donde el verdadero Finstein aún estaba inconsciente. Aún la tenía guardada en su bolsillo, y no se animaba a ponerla en otro lugar, como si esperara necesitarla en cualquier momento.

—Qué mala suerte—comentó Blaise, mirando hacia delante—. Al menos no causamos sospechas. Finstein no parece haberse dado cuenta de nada, viene de lo más contento.

El estómago de Draco se encogió. Efectivamente, Finstein venía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en sentido contrario, y Draco no pudo evitar notar el chupón que parecía brillar en su cuello, y reírse de él. La sangre le hirvió dentro de las venas. El muy hijo de puta se había reconciliado con una enorme rapidez con Potter, y tres días después de su encuentro con él, ya los había visto salir juntos de una sala en desuso. Con rabia, se guardó las manos en los bolsillos de la túnica.

Y una pequeña botellita helada chocó contra sus dedos.

HPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHHPHPHPPH 

Draco bostezó, aburrido de hacer su ronda nocturna. Llevaba recorriendo pasillos sin rumbo fijo durante una hora, y lo único que quería era irse a dormir. Era lo malo de ser prefecto. Estaba sólo, pues se había separado de su compañera al principio, como siempre sucedía. Le gustaba hacer las rondas él solo, sin nadie que lo molestara ni interrumpiera sus pensamientos. Le encantaba oír sus pasos entre el silencio nocturno, y el rechinar de las armaduras cuando volteaban el rostro al verlo pasar. La noche tenía un aroma especial que le atraía y tranquilizaba, siendo ésta su única forma de calmar cualquier tipo de preocupación. Sin embargo, hoy no le veía la gracia a caminar. Se sentía cansado, y escuchaba sus pensamientos como si le gritaran al oído, aunque no entendiera nada de lo que le decían.

Se detuvo frente a una ventana y observó la luna que se alzaba en la oscuridad de la noche, iluminando de plata el bosque prohibido. No entendía su actitud.

"Yo no soy así" 

Se apoyó en el alfeizar de la ventana, recorriendo el jardín con la mirada tras el cristal. Todo estaba muy verde, a pesar de las heladas que había traído el invierno. Un poco de viento azotaba las copas de los árboles y empujaba a las nubes grises a una carrera, obligándolas a tapar la luna de vez en cuando.

"_Mañana va a llover"_

Era una lástima, tomando en cuenta que era fin de semana en Hogsmeade. Le agradaba la lluvia, pero sólo detrás de una ventana, como ahora, y no debajo de ella. Y detestaba aún más el barro que se formaba durante y después de que ésta pasara.

Iba a seguir con su ronda cuando el sonido de una puerta abriéndose y cerrándose lo detuvo. No tardó en comprender que dicha puerta estaba cercana a su locación, y que un par de personas se acercaban hacia él a paso rápido. Por alguna razón, su instinto decidió ignorar sus poderes de prefecto y lo obligó a esconderse tras una de sus queridas armaduras. Un pedazo de su mente le dijo que era ridículo, pero la otra, que últimamente le molestaba muy seguido, tuvo la esperanza de que fueran un par de amantes que saciaran un poco su sentido voyeurista (no estoy segura de que se escriba así)

Y ahí estaban, sólo que eran la única pareja que Draco había esperado no encontrar.

Potter y Finstein caminaban presurosos, mientras arreglaban su aspecto desaliñado después de lo que obviamente había sido un gran revolcón. Miraban a ambos lados del pasillo nerviosos, temiendo encontrarse con algún profesor que los descubriera, o algún prefecto que corriera la voz sobre su secreta relación. Pero sin tomar en cuenta que Potter corría peligro fuera de su cuarto en Gryffindor, Finstein lo detuvo por un brazo y lo apresó en un abrazo cariñoso, justo frente a la armadura de Draco.

—Deberíamos quedarnos un poco más—le dijo con voz traviesa, causando una risita tonta en Potter. ¿Cómo demonios podía gustarle un fenómeno así?—Me está quedando poco tiempo.

Por alguna razón, Potter no pareció contento con ese comentario.

—Pues no te vayas—le rogó, mientras jugaba con el cuello de la camisa de Finstein, el que lo miró con pena.

—Podemos escribirnos.

—¡No es lo mismo!—respondió Potter con algo de decepción en la voz, soltándose del agarre de su amante. Luego suspiró—. Lo siento.

—No importa—aseguró el de ojos azules, ladeando la cabeza.

—Realmente espero que encuentres lo que buscas en Australia…—comentó Potter, como si necesitara explicarse. Finstein sonrió.

—Lo sé.

El corazón de Draco dio un vuelco. ¿Se iba a Australia?

¡Se iba a Australia!

Un momento. ¿Y a él qué mierda le importaba?

—Bueno… Yo debo irme.—le informó el pelinegro a Finstein, mientras intentaba aplastarse el cabello, que ahora estaba más desordenado de lo normal. El prefecto de Ravenclaw arrugó la nariz en desacuerdo.

—De verdad deberías quedarte un poco más conmigo, Harry.

Potter sonrió.

—Le prometí a Ron salir de compras temprano en la mañd...

No terminó la frase, ya que Finstein se había lanzado rápidamente a acallarlo con un beso profundo y posesivo. Potter no reaccionó al principio, sorprendido por el agarre de su amante, pero se rindió rápidamente bajo su toque.

—Voy a extrañarte—le dijo Finstein en un susurro, rompiendo el beso y apoyando su frente en la del niño-que-vivió. Potter sonrió, manso.

"_Estúpido"_

—Y yo. Pero aún así debo irme—comentó divertido, medio en serio medio en broma, causando una sonrisa en el prefecto.

—¿Y mi despedida? Hoy no me dejaste hacer nada más que un besito por aquí y otro por allá—se quejó Finstein con algo de desagrado. Se notaba que hoy esperaba un revolcón de los buenos. Potter resopló.

—¿En esa sala? Ni en cien años. Estaba hecha un asco. Hasta parados habríamos terminado todos sucios. Le tengo alergia al polvo—alegó. Draco sintió algo parecido al alivio al escucharlo, aunque aún no descubría qué demonios tenía eso que ver con él. Una sonrisa se posó en sus labios. Finstein se iba a Australia—. Además... Mañana tienes un pretexto para verme de nuevo—. Finstein se carcajeó. Draco borró la sonrisa de su cara.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí. En la sala de los menesteres, a las ocho. Será nuestra última noche juntos antes de que te vayas—aseguró Potter.

Y luego de otros pocos besos, Potter logró zafarse del agarre del Ravenclaw y caminó sólo por el pasillo hacia su propia casa, mientras el prefecto terminaba la que seguramente era su última ronda en Hogwarts.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP 


	2. Chapter 2

Draco despertó tranquilamente esa mañana de sábado, y se acurrucó con placer bajo las mantas calientitas que lo protegían del condenado frío que debía hacer fuera de la cama. Se negó a abrir los ojos, dispuesto, como pocas veces en su vida, a continuar durmiendo un poquito más, como todo adolescente hace un sábado por la mañana. Llegó a sus oídos el sonido de la lluvia que había predicho el día anterior, suavizado por las ventanas y las cortinas de la habitación. Se preguntó qué hora era. Decidió que no quería saberlo, porque si era más tarde de lo habitual en él, se vería obligado a levantarse, y eso era justamente lo que quería evitar. Un suspiro satisfecho salió de sus labios, de esos que se preocupaba el día entero de esconderle a la gente a su alrededor, unida a una sonrisa placentera.

Pero su paz no duró mucho, porque como nunca, sus compañeros de habitación se levantaron antes de lo previsto. Le llegó tras la cortina el susurro de buenos días de Blaise a Theodore, y el roce de las sábanas con el cuerpo del primero que se levantó, seguido de un bostezo de Crabbe y una queja de Goyle. Alguien se adelantó hasta la ventana y corrió la cortina de la habitación, causando que la luz mañanera que permitía la neblina se adentrara a la habitación e iluminara sus cortinas verdes. Qué fastidio de estos idiotas. ¿Alguien no había entendido que quería dormir hoy?

—¡Joder! Cómo llueve—comentó Theo en un susurro un poco más fuerte que el de Blaise—. ¿Será buena idea ir a Hogsmeade con este clima?

—Ni que fuéramos muy seguido ¡Claro que es buena idea!—respondió Blaise con voz ronca. Lo oyó estirarse—. Draco ya debe de estar abajo, despotricando contra los flojos—. Hijo de puta—. ¿Nos damos prisa?

Draco abrió los ojos al fin, soltando el aire que había retenido en un intento por no ser descubierto. Sacó -con mucho esfuerzo- la mano de debajo de la sábana, y abrió la cortina de un tirón.

Se encontró a Theo junto a la ventana rascándose el trasero, y a Blaise acostado sobre las sábanas de su cama con las piernas y brazos abiertos, mirando al techo. Goyle había vuelto a roncar, y Crabbe se obligaba a levantarse posando un pie en el suelo, aunque el resto de su cuerpo grande y robusto seguía boca abajo donde mismo, dándole una desagradable muestra de su retaguardia.

—Si siguen hablando—les advirtió con voz ronca—, descubriré qué poción usaron contra Pansy y la usaré contra ustedes.

Acto seguido, volvió a cerrar la cortina y a posar su cabeza sobre la almohada.

Dos segundos después sintió que se la corrían.

—Mis ojos no creen lo que ven en este momento—oyó decir a Theo, el que se arrodilló en la cama y acercó su rostro al de Draco—. Pero si es Draco Malfoy, el más madrugador de la escuela, durmiendo a estas horas.

Draco gruñó.

—No estoy de humor, Theodore. Piérdete—le ordeno, empujándolo fuera de la cama, haciéndolo caer sobre sus cuartos traseros. La carcajada de Blaise le llegó tras su ojos cerrados.

Al final, Malfoy logró dormir tres horas más de lo acostumbrado. Se levantó sintiéndose culpable de haber perdido tres horas de la mañana, pero satisfecho de haber logrado olvidar sus problemas por ese mínimo de tiempo. Gozó con el agua caliente de la ducha, y se preocupó de verse tan maravillosamente elegante como siempre -dispuesto a brillar como nunca antes en su vida- y bajó al gran comedor.

La gran mayoría de los estudiantes ya estaban allí, disfrutando alegres de su desayuno, charlando a gritos, durmiendo con la comida en la boca o leyendo _El Profeta_. Un típico desayuno de sábado. Malfoy localizó a sus compañeros cerca de los de primero, y encaminó lentamente sus pasos hacia ellos, cuidando de oír los suspiros que oía al pasar, que día a día le alimentaban el ego. Extrañamente, le llegó un resoplido desde la espalda, y cuando volteó, vio la silueta de Potter pasar rápidamente a su lado en dirección a la mesa de Gryffindor, seguido de un dormido pelirrojo.

—¿Se puede saber por qué demonios estás tan malhumorado?—oyó que le preguntaba. Apenas escuchó el _NO_ rotundo que Potter le devolvió antes de sentarse en su lugar, y agarrar lo primero que encontró de manera brusca. La comadreja se encogió de hombros y le imitó, sólo que con movimientos un poco más torpes.

Draco sacudió su cabeza y se sentó en el puesto que le ofrecieron sus compañeros que, lamentablemente, quedaba cerca del de Potter. Intentando ignorarlo, tomó delicadamente un pedazo de tarta y se la sirvió junto con su querido café.

—¿Sabes qué pensaba, Draco?—le preguntó Blaise antes de tomar un trago de leche—. Podríamos volver a intentarlo. Usar a Finstein no sería mala idea, después de todo, no se dio cuenta de nada. Y sigue siendo nuestra mejor opción. ¿Qué dices?

Draco miró de reojo a Pansy. La chica, impedida de hablar, se había quedado algo rezagada de sus amigas los últimos días. Ellas no la tomaban mucho en cuenta ahora que no tenía ningún chisme que contar, por lo que a menudo reían entre ellas mientras Pansy las observaba con una sonrisa tímida en el rostro. Ahora ni siquiera les prestaba atención. Tenía el codo apoyado en la mesa, la cabeza descansando sobre la palma de su mano, mientras revolvía, aburrida, su café. Recorría la mirada por la mesa de vez en cuando, y luego volvía a la posición inicial. Estaba deprimida, y Draco lo sabía.

—Podríamos, sí—aceptó Draco—pero tenemos que encontrar otra víctima.

Blaise y Theo lo miraron con curiosidad.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque Finstein se va a Australia—informó, aunque la voz le salió más satisfecha de lo que habría deseado. Los chicos lo miraron sorprendidos, y volvieron la vista hacia el susodicho, que se reía del comentario de uno de sus compañeros de casa. Ellos no lo notaron, pero la mirada de Finstein se desvió hasta la mesa de Gryffindor por una fracción de segundo, y una sonrisa triste se alojó en sus labios. Aunque se había prometido no caer en la tentación, Draco lo imitó, encontrándose con un mortificado Potter que le devolvía la mirada a su amante, más no el gesto. Tardó unos minutos en asomar un amago de sonrisa en su rostro, que parecía más un rictus de melancolía. Una contracción se le formó en el estómago al ser conciente del suspiro que se le escapó de los labios antes de desviar la vista hacia la sangre sucia, que le hablaba desde hacía rato de algo que, seguramente, no le interesaba en lo más mínimo.

HPHPHPHP 

La salida a Hogsmeade fue bastante... educativa.

Aunque Draco no tenía ni el más mínimo interés, sacó la capa del baúl y acompañó a sus compañeros de casa a las Tres Escobas a pasar el rato. Se sentaron cerca de la ventana, y tomaron unas enormes jarras de cerveza de mantequilla mientras veían a los demás alumnos que habían aprovechado la salida protegerse de la lluvia allá afuera. El escenario era acogedor, cálido en su temperatura, lleno de risas, conversaciones animadas y música ambiental. Ideal para pasar los malos ratos.

Le mandó una sonrisa de suficiencia –de esas que las derretían a todas- desde su mesa a Patricia Burton, una pelirroja de su mismo grado que compartía casa con el fofo, de apetecibles pechos redondos y piernas de modelo que desde principio de año le lanzaba miradas lujuriosas. Pues bien, hoy necesitaba de su lujuria. Ella le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa coqueta, miró de reojo en dirección a los baños y volvió a su vista a él. Con movimientos felinos, se levantó de su mesa y desapareció por el pasillo oscuro y vacío que estaba a la derecha del local. Draco lanzó una risita, y disculpándose de sus compañeros, la siguió gustoso.

…

Cuando Draco salió del baño, se arregló la túnica y el cabello tanto como pudo y se encaminó hacia la mesa. Blaise lo miró extrañado, como preguntándole por qué se había demorado tan poco en el polvo que obviamente se iba a dar con la pelirroja. Pero Draco no le contestó, se sentó a su lado y continuó con la charla que había dejado pendiente como si nada hubiera pasado. Burton salió una rato más tarde, con sus pechos en su lugar y la falda donde debía estar, y se ubicó en su sitio. Draco no le prestó más atención.

Después de un rato más en el lugar, comenzó a sentirse ahogado. Los chicos no quisieron irse, así que los mandó a un lugar desagradable y salió a tomar un poco de aire fresco lo más lejos posible del barullo. Recorrió con la mirada las tiendas que lo rodeaban desde las puertas de Las Tres Escobas, todas repletas de gente que se resguardaba de la lluvia, reconociendo a algunos de los clientes como habitantes del castillo. Aspiró el aire limpio y libre de vómito alcohólico, se tapó con la capucha y salió a estirar las piernas. No se decidió a entrar en ninguna de las tiendas por las que pasó, aunque no estaba seguro de qué buscaba. La verdad no buscaba nada. Sólo quería recorrer las calles bajo la lluvia (aunque ya se había cuidado de remangar sus pantalones para evitar que se ensuciaran con barro), y relajarse todo lo que no había podido la noche anterior.

No llevaba más de cinco minutos caminando cuando una conocida silueta abrigada salió de una tienda y se encaminó a paso lento en dirección a la casa de los gritos. Draco se cuestionó el si llamarle o no la atención, pero contra todo pronóstico, no tenía deseos de pelear ese día. Sin embargo, lo siguió.

Lo vio sentarse sobre un tronco caído (todo mojado), y mirar a la nada por un largo rato. Malfoy se aburrió esperando, y rezó para que algo interesante pasara, pero al rato se arrepintió de ese pensamiento.

Como si fuera una maldición, Ethan Finstein se le acercaba lentamente por la espalda, se sentaba detrás de él y lo rodeaba con los brazos.

—Deberías estar despidiéndote de tus compañeros—le oyó decir con voz débil, sin rechazar ninguno de los besos que Finstein repartía por su rostro y cuello. Más bien, se le ofrecía en bandeja de plata.

—Se pusieron repetitivos—repuso Finstein pegado a su piel. Potter suspiró con cansancio, pero no dijo nada. Se quedaron un momento en la misma posición, hasta que la lluvia cesó. Potter pareció aburrirse, porque volteó y se sentó a horcajadas sobre Finstein y le besó suavemente en los labios—. ¿Me tienes preparado algo interesante para esta noche?—le preguntó el fofo cuando fue soltado. Harry sonrió y apoyó mansamente la cabeza en el hombro de su amante, el que lo acurrucó en sus brazos.

—Sí—le respondió débilmente, seguido de un suspiro—¿A qué hora te vas?

—A las once.

—Genial. Me quedaré contigo hasta el último minuto—aseguró Potter, levantando la cabeza y regalándole una sonrisa que Draco jamás había recibido de su parte. Ni siquiera en sus sueños.

HPHPHPHPHPHP 

—¿Estás seguro de que estás bien?—le preguntó Blaise por enésima vez esa tarde. Draco le lanzó una mirada fría, pero no contestó. Se la llevaba dos horas mirando el reloj con nerviosismo, como si fuera a recibir una sentencia al anochecer.

Faltaban cinco para las ocho.

Su mano palpó la botellita que aún estaba guardada en su túnica, y se removió entre sus dedos. Draco casi podía sentir revolverse el líquido en su interior. No entendía por qué estaba tan nervioso. Imágenes ridículas y nada agradables se apoderaban de su mente una y otra vez, oprimiéndole el pecho, alterándolo. Su cuerpo no parecía querer mantenerse quieto a pesar de lo que su mente le ordenaba. Sus pupilas se iban solas en dirección al reloj cada cinco minutos; sus piernas insistían en levantarse de la cama y dirigirse a la puerta; sus nervios le daban choques eléctricos cada vez que una de esas imágenes se posaba en su cabeza. Gracias a Merlín, tenía voluntad de acero.

—¿No quieres bajar a tomar un poco de la cerveza de mantequilla que Rikky trajo de Hogsmeade?—insistió Blaise, acercándose un poco hacia la cama en la que Draco se encontraba acostado, moviendo los pies compulsivamente de un lado al otro. Draco no le miró. Simplemente se levantó de un salto, y comenzó a recorrer la habitación a paso largo, al tiempo que miraba el reloj nuevamente y se acariciaba el pelo platino violentamente. Blaise miró también el reloj, tomando en cuenta la idea de que tal vez estuviera hechizada o fuera la puerta de un laberinto secreto.

Eran las ocho y cinco.

—Ve tú, estoy bien—respondió secamente, volviendo a sentarse. Blaise se cruzó de brazos, no estando tan seguro de querer seguir aguantando ese cambio tan extraño que su amigo había sufrido recientemente. Específicamente, desde que fuera a por la misión.

—No me iré hasta obtener una explicación satisfactoria—sentenció, mirándolo con seriedad. Draco le lanzó una ojeada de rabia contenida.

—No tengo nada que explicarte, metiche. Ya sal de aquí antes de que te hechice—lo amenazó.

—Tendrás que hacerlo, porque no me moveré de aquí. Estoy harto, ¿entiendes? Harto de preguntarte qué te sucedió en esa maldita casa como para que anduvieras así.

—No ando de ninguna manera en especial.

—Andas taciturno, irritante, y más desagradable de lo normal. Y eso es decir mucho—comentó Blaise, abriendo los brazos. Draco chasqueó la lengua, y lanzó su espalda sobre la cama.

—Nada pasó—le dijo sin mirarlo. Blaise suspiró.

—Y dale con que las gallinas mean.

—Las gallinas no son mi tema.

—Entonces estaría muy agradecido de que me dijeras cuál es—le dijo Blaise a Draco.

Draco volvió a sentarse, y miró nuevamente el reloj, ignorando completamente a Blaise.

Las ocho y quince.

¿Habría ya llegado Potter? Quizá no, él siempre se demoraba. Aunque, viendo cómo se había comportado ese último día, lo más probable era que hubiese llegado puntual. ¿Y Finstein? No… Él siempre llegaba a todas partes a la hora. Lo más probable era que ambos estuvieran en ese instante dándole al otro deliciosas frutillas con chocolate derretido, mientras el otro las recibía sensualmente con la boca, lamiendo el chocolate despacio y sin prisa, para luego morderla de a poco, pedacito a pedacito, hasta llegar a los dedos, los que sigue lamiendo. Casi podía ver a Potter alargar la lengua a los dedos gordos de Fintein, y humedecerlos con su saliva ardiente, mientras éste suspira a cada lamida, a cada beso. Luego Potter lo mira y se acerca a él de manera lenta, para entregarle el sabor del chocolate al otro por medio de un beso fogoso. Draco ya puede saborearlo. Es delicioso. Abre su camisa, y acaricia la piel expuesta con sus dedos húmedos. Es tan suave al tacto como la recordaba. Siente el peso del otro sobre sí, su pecho caliente sobre el propio, mientras su lengua recorre el interior de su boca como en un paseo. Acaricia sus hebras negras, y siente las cosquillas que éstas le causan en la palma de la mano. Lo abraza, lo aprieta, lo apresa contra su propio cuerpo…

—¡Draco!

La imagen se desvaneció de su cabeza ante el grito que su compañero de casa le mandó. No tardó en sentir la sangre caliente que había alojado en sus mejillas, la que seguramente le enrojeció el pálido rostro. Blaise alzó una ceja, pero respiró unas cuantas veces antes de arrodillarse frente a él y mirarlo calculadoramente.

—¿No has pensado que tal vez yo pueda ayudarte?—le preguntó con voz suave. Draco lo miró ausente. Jadeaba un poco, aunque no sabía la causa de ello.

—No puedes ayudarme—sentenció, girando el rostro—. No querrás hacerlo.

—¿Por qué?

—No lo entiendes.

—No me lo has explicado…

—¡No lo entiendes!—explotó, mirándolo con toda la rabia que se había estado guardando. Blaise alzó las cejas, sin dejarse intimidar, exasperando aún más a Draco—. ¡Están juntos!—gritó, señalando el reloj que llevaba una hora mirando. Blaise parpadeó, sin comprender. Pero no tardó en hacerlo. Draco estaba celoso. Celoso de alguien. Al principio la idea le pareció absurda, pues Draco Malfoy nunca tenía motivos para estar celoso (sin tomar en cuenta sus absurdos celos a Harry Potter) : era rico, tenía un padre poderoso, era el líder de su casa… Lo tenía _todo_.

_Exacto, _le dijo una vocecita en su mente_, está acostumbrado a tener todo lo que desea. _

Y por lo que pensaba, en este minuto había algo que Draco quería que no había podido obtener, y que para colmo, otro había conseguido. Bien, eso explicaba muchas cosas.

—Y… ¿Quiénes están juntos?—aventuró. Draco parpadeó varias veces, haciéndose conciente de que se había descubierto frente a Blaise.

—Nadie. Olvídalo—. Blaise lo tomó de los hombros, arriesgándose a ser mandado a la mierda. Draco no era de los que disfrutaba con las muestras de cariño. Pero nada pasó, pues el rubio estaba demasiado distraído como para siquiera darse cuanta.

—Puedes confiar en mí, y lo sabes. ¿Hay alguien a quién deseas? Sólo dime sí o no—. Draco dudó, pero finalmente terminó afirmando con la cabeza. Blaise suspiró, agradeciendo al cielo que estuvieran avanzando—. Yo puedo ayudarte a obtenerlo, Draco. No importa quién sea. Y quitaremos al que te lo impide del camino.

Draco resopló, aunque no dijo nada. Se negaba a dirigirle la mirada, pero Blaise no se la buscó. Simplemente esperó a ver qué pasaba.

—No tienes que hacerlo—le dijo serio después de unos segundos—. Estoy desvariando, ése es el problema. Imagino cosas... Cosas que me sacan de quicio. Eso es todo.

Un silencio que a Draco le pareció muy cómodo se instaló en la habitación. Blaise se rascó la cabeza, intentando pensar en la situación de su compañero.

—¿Patricia Burton?—aventuró. Draco resopló, como si la idea de que Burton le quitara el sueño fuera imposible.

—Por favor… —le dijo con una sonrisa irónica en el rostro—. Es linda, pero no tiene idea de cómo chupársela a nadie. Sin contar con lo fácil que es. Puta de mierda…—comentó entre carcajadas que le pegó a Blaise, el que se sostuvo el abdomen del dolor.

—¿Y tú? ¡Te has comido a toda la escuela!—lo molestó, intentando animarlo. Draco le sonrió con superioridad, sin dejarse fastidiar.

—Es diferente—le aclaró, echando la espalda sobre su cama nuevamente y apuntándole con el dedo—. Yo escojo con mucho cuidado a mis amantes, y sólo les dejo paso a los que realmente me interesan. Ella le abre las piernas a todo el mundo.

—¿Y por qué te la jodiste, entonces?

La sonrisa de Draco se borró, manteniendo los ojos fijos en el techo. Blaise también se puso serio, e iba a disculparse cuando los ojos de su compañero viajaron nuevamente al reloj. Y Blaise lo supo:

—¿Otra vez esa persona que te tiene loco?—preguntó con voz suave. Draco bufó.

—No me tiene loco.

—Cuéntame de una vez, ¿quieres?

Draco lo miró con una chispa de culpa en los ojos, y le lanzó la bomba.

—Jamás llegué a Ravenclaw.

Blaise pestañeó, sin entender a qué venía esa declaración. Hasta que la información le llegó al cerebro, claro.

—¿Qué?

Y Draco le contó absolutamente todo. Incluso la identidad del amante de Finstein. Y aunque Blaise quedó en shock por una buena cantidad de tiempo, y se rió de él la hora siguiente, no le culpó de nada.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP 

—No puedo creerlo—le dijo Blaise la mañana siguiente en le Gran Comedor. El día había amanecido soleado y radiante. Parecía que se guiaba por las emociones de Draco, porque desde que había hablado con Blaise, había sentido que le quitaban un peso de encima. Se sentía más libre, más claro, más astuto y frío que los días anteriores, y era casi como volver a casa después de mucho tiempo fuera. Ni siquiera le molestaba que Blaise mirara Pottercon una expresión extrañada—. ¿En verdad te gusta?—le preguntó en voz baja. Draco sonrió, y acercó su rostro al de él, para que nadie más lo oyera.

—No es que me guste—le comentó, untando mantequilla sobre su tostada—. Simplemente no puedo quitarme de la cabeza la idea de metérsela.

—Te gusta… —. Draco bufó, pero no dijo nada. Blaise miró en dirección al fofo por unos instantes— ¿Sabes? No sé por qué te haces tanto problema. Finstein se va hoy, y tienes el camino libre.

—¡Hey! ¡Despierta!—le contestó Draco, golpeándole despacio la cabeza con el puño, como tratando de descubrir si estaba hueca— ¡Es Potter! Jamás en su puta vida se abriría de piernas para mí por voluntad propia.

—Pero sí para Finstein—aseguró Blaise estúpidamente. Draco asintió.

—Eso es obvio, ¿no te parece?—. Blaise no contestó por un momento.

—¿Cuánto crees que Potter lo extrañe cuando se vaya?

Silencio. Draco lo miró extrañado, con la jarra de leche a medio camino hacia su vaso.

—¿Qué demonios quieres decir?

Blaise lo miró con una sonrisa sospechosa.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP 

Se le hizo una gran despedida a Finstein. Dumbledore le dedicó unas palabras en el desayuno, seguido de un aplauso general de ánimo y buenos deseos que Draco imitó con mucho entusiasmo. Sus compañeros Ravenclaws se reían de sus chistes y le daban golpecitos amistosos en la espalda a cada rato, los que no cesaron mientras caminaba con sus maletas listas hacia las puertas de la escuela junto a un profesor, seguido de varios compañeros. Otros le esperaban en las puertas mismas, ansiando darle buenos deseos, incluyendo miembros de las otras casas. Incluso algunos Slytherins se habían acercado al grupo, pero de pura curiosidad. Entre ellos, claro, estaba Draco, mirando el espectáculo con satisfacción e impaciencia. ¿Por qué demonios se demoraba tanto en partir? Miró con enfado a los que le cerraban el paso, demorándolo, y paseó la vista con desdén entre todos los presentes.

Y en ese paseo, divisó una figura que se acercaba a las puertas, allá en lo alto de la escalera. Caminaba lento e indeciso, como si no supiera si era o no buena idea acercarse a Finstein y despedirse de él. Draco pensó que se lanzaría a sus brazos, pero no lo hizo. Se quedó apoyado en el marco de la gran puerta mirándolo con amargura, tristeza y rabia, sin intervenir, despedirse, o intentar detenerlo cuando el fofo dio la espalda a Hogwarts y caminó con su equipaje hacia el carruaje tirado por thestrals que Dumbledore le había preparado. Pero Finstein sí volteó, justo antes de entrar, y le sonrió desde su posición. Potter lo imitó, pero no hizo nada más, y vio con impotencia cómo su amante se subía al carruaje y se perdía en el horizonte.

Potter estuvo muy malhumorado los días siguientes a la partida de Finstein. Lanzaba miradas fieras a cualquiera que se le cruzara por el camino, amigo o enemigo, y lanzaba garabatos cada dos por tres al aire. Otras veces, se quedaba silencioso y quieto en una esquina, alejado de los demás, y gruñendo cuando alguien se le acercaba.

Sus amigos hacían de todo por animarlo al principio, pero pronto decidieron dejarlo en paz y esperar a que se le pasara la recaída.

En cambio, Blaise lo animaba todos los días a que cumpliera con sus deseos y agarrara a Potter desprevenido, de manera que no pudiera rechazarlo. Draco se negó en un principio, considerando que esa jugada lo rebajaba, pero pronto comprendió que si no era de esa manera, no sería de ninguna otra, a menos que lo hiciera por la fuerza. Y él quería a Potter bien activo en el acto.

Así esperó hasta una cálida noche de sábado después de la práctica de los Gryffindors. Los vio dirigirse a los vestidores sumergidos en una conversación, mientras comparaban las heridas que se habían hecho durante el juego, se reían y se daban empujones amistosos. Oyó una carcajada apagada de Potter desde su escondite en las gradas, y corrió hacia el interior del castillo al verlos desaparecer tras la puerta. Se escondió detrás de una estatua y esperó.

Los jugadores tardaron en llegar, pero finalmente se oyeron sus voces acercándose al castillo. Entraron a paso lento, quejándose de dolores musculares y acusando a Potter de ser muy duro. Lo oyó bufar, pero se rió por lo bajo, y siguió conversando con otro de sus jugadores, quedándose rezagado de los demás. Draco arrugó la nariz. Debió haber previsto que Potter no se quedaría solo. ¡Siempre había alguien cerca de él!

Asomó la cabeza desde su escondite, y asegurándose de que su plan no se echara a perder, lanzó un hechizo a la figura ennegrecida del compañero de Potter.

—¿Sabes, Harry?—le dijo un segundo después de ser alcanzado por el embrujo—, he olvidado algo allá en los vestidores, así que iré a buscarlo, ¿sí? Después te alcanzo.

—Claro, como quieras—respondió el pelinegro, encogiéndose de hombros, y siguió su camino antes de ver desaparecer a su compañero en el patio. Draco le siguió, con un hechizo que desaparecía el sonido de sus pasos sobre la piedra, mientras que los de Potter se oían fuertes y claros y rebotaban en las paredes. Eso era una ventaja para Draco, y lo sabía. Una luna despejada iluminaba su figura sombría por unos segundos al pasar junto a una ventana, y luego volvía a desaparecer en la oscuridad, y el sonido fantasmal de una que otra ráfaga de aire se unía a los golpes que le daba su corazón en el pecho. Pero no de miedo; de anticipación. Lo deseaba. ¡Lo deseaba tanto!

Potter no tardó mucho tiempo en intuir que no se encontraba solo.

Apenas tuvo el tiempo de esconderse cuando éste volteó el cuerpo con rapidez, buscando a su seguidor, y retrocedió sus pasos como un felino que busca una presa; sus ojos alerta y los colmillos a la vista. Draco contuvo la respiración cuando oyó sus pasos secos pasar junto a él, y cuando lo intuyó lo suficientemente lejos, se adelantó al camino de Potter y dobló una esquina, haciendo adrede un sonido que lo alertara. Y lo hizo. Curioso por naturaleza, Potter siguió el sonido y dobló a la esquina, para ver una túnica que desaparecía en el pasillo siguiente. Y como era de esperarse, corrió en su búsqueda, pero no encontró nada. Desenfundó la varita y continuó con su camino. No había dado ni diez pasos cuando el sonido de pies que subían por una escalera lo alertó a su espalda, y con un movimiento rápido los siguió. Y subieron y subieron hasta llegar al séptimo piso, y Harry llegó justo a tiempo para ver la túnica desaparecer tras la puerta de la sala multiuso, y oír el golpe de ésta al cerrarse. Harry caminó decidido, pero con cuidado hacia la entrada de la sala, y se quedó unos segundos frente a ella antes de alargar la mano, girar la manilla y abrir la puerta.

La luz amarillenta y crepitante de una chimenea le dio la bienvenida. El cuarto era pequeño, sin muchos muebles más que un armario, unos almohadones regados por el piso y una cama matrimonial. Caminó al interior del cuarto con cautela, la varita fuertemente sostenida en su mano y los ojos alertas a cualquier movimiento. Pero no se esperaba el agarre por la espalda. Luchó contra su escurridizo perseguidor intentando propinarle una patada en sus partes nobles, pero una voz conocida en su oído– demasiado conocida – detuvo todos sus movimientos…

—¡Detente!

Potter se zafó de su agarre con un movimiento rápido y se alejó un paso de él, volteado a verlo en el acto. La expresión se sorpresa no tardó en aparecer en su rostro, demasiado impactado como para creer lo que estaba viendo. Draco no dijo nada. Tampoco sabía muy bien qué decir, en realidad.

—¿Ethan?—se oyó su voz susurrante. Potter parecía haber olvidado cómo respirar. Draco lo observó en silencio, notando con interés los diferentes colores dorados y rojos que tomaba su rostro al estar cerca del fuego. El silencio inundó la habitación, interrumpida sólo por el sonido crepitante de la chimenea. Y justo cuando Draco iba a abrir la boca y decir algo, Potter pareció volver a la realidad y recordar que tenía su varita en la mano. Y Draco se vio con su punta frente a su nariz al segundo siguiente—. ¿Quién eres tú?——le preguntó con la voz grave, mirándolo con una frialdad a la que Draco estaba acostumbrado. Malfoy alzó las manos de Finstein en son de paz.

—Calma Potter, estoy desarmado—afirmó, agitando las manos gordas del fofo a sus lados. Potter apoyó la punta de su varita en la nariz del Slytherin, y repitió la pregunta:

—¿Quién eres tú?

—Eso no importa ahora—. Potter hizo una mueca de desagrado.

—Tienes razón, no importa. Voy a romperte los huesos de todas formas—afirmó, apretando la punta de la varita con fuerza contra su mejilla. Draco dobló un poco la espalda, intentando disminuir la presión—. ¿Qué clase de broma sádica es ésta?

—No es lo que piensas.

—¿Ah, no?—preguntó con voz aguda, y una sonrisa mordaz en el rostro.

—No.

—¿Y entonces?

Draco sonrió, sin poder evitarlo, y en un rápido y sorpresivo movimiento agarró la muñeca de Potter y tiró de él. El cuerpo del desprevenido pelinegro golpeó contra una pared, y se vio apresado por el del hombre que había tomado la forma de Ethan. Pero Potter aún no había soltado su varita, y apuntó al costado del impostor con una expresión furiosa.

Draco no se dejó amedrentar, y volvió a sonreír. Iba a ganar esta partida, de una forma u otra; y era un juramento.

Y antes de que Potter pudiera prevenirlo, los labios falsos de Ethan Finstein estaban sobre los suyos, mientras su lengua intentaba entrar con movimientos suaves y calientes. Draco lo sintió resistirse dentro de su abrazo, y apretar la varita contra su abdomen, pero no lo soltó. Había soñado tantas noches con este momento, que no dejaría libre a su presa ahora que lo tenía donde lo quería. En vez de liberarlo, impidió que se alejara agarrándole con ambas manos la cabeza, mientas aumentaba la urgencia del beso. Y por muy milagroso que pareciera, los músculos tensos de Potter fueron cediendo poco a poco, cayendo en una languidez que precedía la derrota. Abrió la boca, manso, y se dejó hacer, como si de pronto hubiera olvidado que podía moverse. Lo sintió derretirse bajo sus manos como mantequilla en pan caliente, ceder ante su calor y gemir bajo sus labios. Y supo que había ganado.

Despacio, una de sus manos resbaló desde la tersa y lampiña mejilla de Potter. Recorrió el hueco del cuello en una caricia lenta, y bajó por su brazo hasta agarrar la mano que aún sostenía la varita, la que disminuyó su fuerza con sorprendente rapidez y dejó caer la varita sobre la alfombra gris con un sonido amortiguado. Sólo entonces, Draco terminó el beso y lo miró a los ojos con las pupilas brillantes. Potter jadeaba, incapaz de hacer o decir nada, y lo observaba con la mirada perdida.

—No es una broma, Potter. En realidad, vengo a ofrecerte un intercambio—le dijo el rubio con la voz ronca. Potter cambió su expresión a una de extrañeza, como si pensara que hablar de negocios después de ese beso era algo descabellado. Draco sonrió, conciente de lo que había logrado: por fin, después de años, tenía a Potter a sus pies—. Sé que tú y Finstein eran amantes—continuó—, y sé que lo extrañas—. Potter iba a decir algo, pero no pareció tener las fuerzas—. Y como te habrás dado cuenta ya, te deseo. Así que te propongo una oferta tentadora: puedes tener a Finstein ahora, a través de mí.

—¿A cambio de qué?—le preguntó, recuperando la voz. Draco sonrió.

—Sólo déjame quererte.

Esta vez, se acercó a sus labios con lentitud, y los rozó con los propios con delicadeza antes de apoderarse de ellos. Potter cerró los ojos, aceptando el trato. No pareció importarle que no fuera Finstein quien lo estuviera besando y acariciando sobre la camisa de la escuela. Más bien lo aceptó mansamente, y pronto comenzó a responder a las caricias olvidando por completo que Draco no era Finstein. Y aunque al rubio le dolió un poco en su orgullo, aceptó que estaban jugando con sus propias reglas, y como tales, debía respetarlas.

Draco no podía negar que ese beso se sentía muy bien. Potter no sólo se lo estaba respondiendo, sino que también podía sentir sus dedos clavándosele en la espalda, sobre la túnica de la escuela, desesperado por más contacto. Pronto, Draco no aguantó más y le quitó la camisa, sintiendo por segunda vez la piel caliente y los músculos fuertes de la espalda de Potter bajo sus palmas. Profundizó el beso y Potter gimió contra sus labios y se apretó más a él. Una de las manos de Potter subió por su espalda y le sujetó de la cabeza, revolviendo sus cabellos perfectamente peinados. Y por primera vez en años, a Malfoy no le importó. Simplemente se deleitó del trasero del pelinegro, agarrándolo con fuerza, y lo empujó con su cuerpo a la cama que estaba unos pasos más allá. Cayeron juntos a los pies de la cama, Draco arriba, quien pronto apoyó las rodillas sobre el colchón, rodeó a Potter con los brazos y lo arrastró hasta la cabecera. Potter, riéndose dentro del beso, le quitó la túnica y le levantó la camisa para acariciarle la espalda desnuda con ambas manos, mientras apoyaba los pies sobre la cama. Draco se acomodó entre las piernas de su nuevo amante, y bajó hasta su cuello, sintiendo que los gemidos del pelinegro aumentaban. Draco sonrió, conciente de que le había encontrado un punto sensible.

—Bonito cuarto—lo oyó decir en un tono medio irónico, mientras Draco besaba uno de sus hombros. Lo miró. Potter sonreía, y lo miraba con un cariño que, aunque no iba dirigida a él, lo conmovió. Volvió a sentir envidia de Finstein. Le dio un beso corto en los labios.

—La sala lo escogió—le explicó, sonriendo de lado—, yo sólo le pedí un lugar que fuese acorde a mis planes.

La sonrisa de Potter se esfumó, reemplazándola una expresión triste.

—¿Qué te hizo estar tan seguro de que aceptaría?—le preguntó. Draco aumentó más su sonrisa, creando ese gesto puramente Malfoy que lo caracterizaba.

—Porque yo siempre consigo lo que quiero.

Potter volvió a sonreír.

—Oye, ese gesto se me hace conocihhdhmmm…

Cortó la frase con un beso, y pronto Potter olvidó lo que iba a decir. Perdió la noción del tiempo y el espacio, y volvió a entregársele como sólo él podía hacerlo.

Malfoy se quitó la camisa, mientras Potter le desabrochaba los pantalones y se los bajaba hasta las rodillas junto con la ropa interior. Draco volvió a besarlo al tiempo que hacía esfuerzos por quitárselos, hasta que finalmente quedaron en el suelo. Sintió las manos calientes de Potter sobre su cuerpo falso, recorriéndolo con familiaridad en cada recoveco y cada redondez que poseía, como si se las conociera de memoria. Gimió dentro de beso, y Potter sonrió, lamiéndole el labio y llevando sus manos hasta el borde de su pantalón en un movimiento sensual. Malfoy entendió el mensaje y sonrió. Trazó un camino de besos lentamente, bajando desde su cuello, y desabrochó su cremallera al llegar al vientre. Aprovechando el impulso, quitó de en medio pantalón y ropa interior en un solo movimiento, y depositó un beso al interior del muslo izquierdo. Potter jadeó al sentir un escalofrío.

—Ethan…

Malfoy alzó la cabeza al oír ese nombre, encontrándose con la mirada de Potter sobre él. Éste le sonrió con culpabilidad, como si recién se hubiera percatado de su error, y se sentó sobre la cama manteniendo las piernas abiertas, donde Malfoy aún lo esperaba. Sin otra palabra, las manos de Potter acariciaron las propias con lentitud, y subieron por sus brazos hasta los hombros, donde lo agarró con suavidad, y lo obligó a erguirse hasta su altura. Draco se acomodó frente a él, sin entender lo que deseaba hacer. Mirándolo a los ojos, Potter sonrió y se acercó a sus labios con parcimonia, en un beso dulce y delicado. Draco cerró los ojos y respondió, mientras sentía las manos de Potter dirigirse a su espalda desnuda. De pronto, sus labios dejaron los de Draco y se dirigieron a su mejilla, pasando por la quijada y la clavícula, donde no escatimaron en besos, mordiscos y lamidas, mientras sus brazos lo rodeaban y las caderas del pelinegro se alzaban y se posaban sobre su pene erecto.

Draco gimió al sentir que Potter se empalaba en él, llenándolo de su suavidad hirviente. Potter lo imitó, dividiéndose entre el deseo y el dolor, y no tardó con el vaivén, llenando la habitación de gemidos que parecían rebotar en las paredes, los que fueron aumentando de ritmo acorde con los movimientos. Potter lanzó un grito al sentir el golpe en su próstata, y Draco se entretuvo con uno de sus pezones, sintiendo que le corrían gotas de sudor por la frente y la espalda.

Los dedos de Potter se enterraron sobre su piel, rasguñándola, cuando llegó éste al clímax, seguido de Draco, el que lanzó un gemido ahogado al sentir su semilla expulsada en el interior del pelinegro. Pudo sentir el corazón de Potter golpear contra su pecho, junto a los estremecimientos de su cuerpo, y se preguntó si Finstein lo hacía desfallecer de la misma manera como él lo había hecho. Empujó a Potter hasta la cama, recostándolo. Éste simplemente se dejó llevar por Draco, y le permitió con gusto apoyar el rostro sobre su pecho. Alzó la mirada. Potter mantenía los ojos cerrados, y su pecho se alzaba ahora con tranquilidad en una respiración pausada. Sabía que estaba despierto, pero no se atrevió a hablar.

Cerró los ojos, concentrándose en los latidos del corazón de Potter que golpeaban contra su oído, mientras el fugaz pensamiento de que debía irse lo embargó.

No se sintió capaz de alejarse de los brazos que lo tenían rodeado, ni del sonido bombeante que llenaba sus sentidos. Tenía el cuerpo agotado, y sus extremidades se sentían laxas y hormigueantes.

Se fue quedando dormido con lentitud, mientras el cabello negro de Finstein iba tomando un tono amarillento.

………………………………………

Cuando Potter despertó al sentir los rayos del sol sobre el rostro, se encontró con que abrazaba algo tibio. No se atrevió a abrir los ojos, pensando que tal vez soñaba. Pero al aspirar el aire en busca de más oxígeno, el olor de otra persona le llegó a los sentidos. Y entonces comprendió.

Estaba abrazado a alguien.

Abrió los ojos, alterado, y se descubrió con el rostro apretado contra una espalda masculina que le era completamente desconocida. Sostuvo el aire en los pulmones, aguantando el impulso de alzar la vista y ver el rostro o los cabellos del que la noche anterior había tomado el lugar de su amante viajero.

No quería saberlo. No deseaba conocer la identidad del hombre que había logrado… someterlo de esa manera. Porque eso había hecho. Se había apoyado en un conocimiento que casi nadie tenía, y lo había doblegado, engañado, estafado, chantajeado… Ya ni sabía de qué calificarlo. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpido para permitir que sucediera?

Oh, por Dios, Ethan se acababa de ir, y ya se había acostado con otro hombre. ¿Tan desesperado estaba?

Cerró los ojos de nuevo.

Tenía que salir de ahí.

Draco Malfoy se despertó al sentir un rápido movimiento a su espalda. Lo primero que sintió fue rabia por ser molestado a esa hora de la mañana, pero al ver que nadie intentaba levantarlo, se extrañó.

Así que abrió los ojos.

Una habitación conocida -que casualmente no era su cuarto- fue lo que encontró. Arrugó el entrecejo y se llevó una mano al rostro para desperezarse, pero algo lo instó a dejarla a medio camino. La miró por un par de segundos antes de reaccionar.

Era su mano. Su mano de _verdad_. La gorda de dedos cortos que la noche anterior había tenido había desaparecido.

Oh, Merlín.

Dio un salto involuntario al percatarse de la situación, y levantó la sabana para mirarse los genitales, que casualmente eran los suyos.

Reconocería su pene en cualquier parte, y _ese_ era su pene.

Oh, Merlín.

Se había dormido, la poción había terminado su efecto, y Potter estaba a su lado. Y para colmo, había despertado antes que él.

Volteó rápidamente la cabeza hacia el pelinegro. Lo encontró al borde de la cama sentado, de espaldas a él y con la cabeza gacha. Podía sentir su respiración trabajosa y jadeante desde donde estaba.

Intentó decir algo, pero fue rápidamente interrumpido.

—No digas nada—lo detuvo Potter desde su lugar, sin voltear a verlo. Draco cerró la boca, sin saber por qué le hacía caso. Esperó a ver qué quería hacer Potter a continuación—. No te vi el rostro, así que no sé quién eres. Y no quiero saberlo. Sólo… vístete y sal de aquí.

Draco se encontró con una gran cantidad de frases atoradas en su garganta, ahogándole. Y aunque debería sentirse aliviado de que Potter no lo hubiera descubierto, no se sentía satisfecho. Una parte de él había deseado que Potter lo viera, que se enterara de quién le había dado el placer la noche anterior; que había sido suyo.

Que por una vez en la vida, le había vencido.

Algo similar a la osadía se apoderó de Draco, y se acercó con cautela al Griffindor, con una sonrisa mordaz en el rostro. Potter se sobresaltó al sentir un beso en su espalda, pero no se atrevió a voltear, conciente de lo que el otro hombre pretendía hacer. Corrió su cuerpo para evitar un segundo contacto.

—Ya vete, ¿quieres?—impuso cortante, decidido a no mirarlo. Malfoy arrugó el entrecejo, y depositó un nuevo beso sobre la curva de su cuello. Potter se tensó, y con una sonrisa, Draco rodeó su vientre con ambas manos, y lo acercó hacia él. Quería que lo sintiera, que supiera cómo era su cuerpo en realidad. Quería que lo deseara a _él_, que lo sintiera a _él_, que lo tocara a _él_.

Potter no hizo nada por impedirlo, pero seguía tenso. Tampoco lo miró, lo que desconcertó un poco a Draco.

¿No quería verlo?

Pues que lo escuchara.

Acercó sus labios lentamente hasta el oído de su enemigo.

—No me des ordenes, porque sabes que no te obedeceré.

El arrastre de las palabras era tan peculiar, que cualquiera lo hubiera identificado. Mucho más Potter, que lo oía todos los días en cada insulto que había recibido de él durante años. La inconfundible voz de Draco Malfoy.

Potter inspiró con dificultad, y aún con la vista en la pared, agarró las manos de Draco con fuerza e intentó separarlas de su piel. Pero Draco aumentó el agarre y lo lanzó de espaldas sobre el colchón, quedando encima de él con su rostro a dos centímetros del de Potter. Éste lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, y parecía haber olvidado cómo respirar o moverse. Draco no dijo nada, conciente de que Potter aún trataba de asimilar su situación.

La asimiló rápido.

Draco lanzó un gemido al sentir el puño directo a la mandíbula, y se llevó una mano al rostro con dolor. Potter lo empujó lejos de él.

—¡No me toques, hijo de…!

—No te quejaste la noche anterior—alegó Draco, sobándose la parte dolorida. Los ojos de Potter refulgieron de rabia, e impulsivo como era, se le lanzó encima con la clara intención de hacerle el mayor daño posible. Draco sintió un segundo golpe en la mejilla, pero logró esquivar el tercero. Para su suerte el pelinegro estaba fuera de sí, y lanzaba golpes sin objetivos fijos, sólo concentrándose en soltar la furia sobre él, por lo que le fue un poco más fácil someterlo. Lo agarró de las muñecas con toda la fuerza que tenía (no fue fácil, Potter era delgado, pero tenía mucha fuerza) y las colocó sobre su cabeza, ayudándose con el resto de su cuerpo para mantenerlo fijo a la cama. Potter gritó de furia, pataleó, se sacudió y luchó hasta el cansancio, mientras Draco hacía lo posible para dominarlo, hasta que las gotas de sudor corrieron por su rostro y cayeron sobre Potter, el que parecía tan fresco como si acabara de salir de una ducha.

—¡¡¡YA!!!—gritó el rubio, fuera de sí. Contra todo pronóstico, Potter terminó con los movimientos, pero jadeaba de rabia como un toro furioso. Malfoy le devolvió la mirada helada que éste le daba—. Compórtate, ¿quieres? Tú aceptaste, no me culpes de todo a mí.

—¡SUÉLTAME!

—¡Sabías que no era Finstein, y aceptaste!—repitió, ignorando la orden del Gry.—¡No te importó mi verdadera identidad!

—¡Me importa ahora! ¿Qué demonios sacabas con todo esto?

Draco no supo qué contestar en un principio. ¿Qué sacaba? No tardó mucho en comprender que había sido con una sola razón.

—Era lo que quería—respondió tranquilo, mirándolo a los ojos. El rostro de Potter se deformó en una mueca furiosa.

—¡Pues lo lograste! ¡Ya puedes ir a contarle a todas tus amigas serpientes!—Potter forcejeó de nuevo—¡SUÉLTAME!—. Malfoy volvió a arrugar el entrecejo, enojándose él también. Tomó su varita, que estaba en una mesita de noche, y ató las muñecas de Potter a la cabecera de la cama, para luego erguirse con tranquilidad y tomar su ropa para vestirse— ¡Hijo de…!

—No voy a arriesgarme a que me golpees nuevamente—le dijo, colocándose los pantalones. Aunque sabía que no serviría de nada, Potter siguió intentando zafarse.

Cuando estuvo listo, Draco se acercó a él, y esquivando una patada, acercó su rostro al de Potter.

—Adiós, cariño—le dijo con una sonrisa mordaz, y le dio un beso forzado de despedida. Ignorando los insultos, Malfoy se acercó a la puerta y la abrió. Sólo entonces desató las manos de Potter, y salió corriendo antes de que lo matara.

—¡TE ODIO!—se oyó hasta las escaleras.

……………………………

A pesar de que no se sentía bien del todo a causa de cómo habían terminado las cosas, le confirmó a Zabini que había logrado su objetivo. Porque lo había logrado, ¿no? Se había metido en los pantalones de Potter. Zabini se mostró muy contento con su triunfo, y hasta lo invitó a una cerveza de mantequilla en la próxima salida a Hogsmeade como celebración, no sólo por haber logrado el objetivo, sino que porque a causa de eso, había saciado sus deseos al fin, y ya no tendría que pensar en Potter nunca más. Y Draco sonrió, sabiendo que era cierto. ¡Era libre del pensamiento de ese Gryffindor en su cabeza para siempre!

Los primeros días después de esa noche, fueron maravillosos. Se sentía como un rey que había ganado una guerra en el territorio enemigo, orgulloso de sí mismo y de lo que era capaz. Su cabello se veía más brillante, y su piel más lozana; su porte más imponente y su mirada más poderosa. Se acostó con tantos durante esos días, que en ningún momento pensó en el pelinegro, ni soñó con él. Ni siquiera se lo cruzaba por los pasillos.

Hasta el día en que sí se lo encontró, claro.

Lo encontró apoyado sobre el muro de piedra, conversando con un chico de Ravenclaw. Estaban cerca de la clase de Aritmancia, y como no pertenecía a esa clase, ni lo había visto jamás por esos lados, se extrañó de su presencia. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no prestó atención a los suspiros de admiración femeninas, centrado como estaba en la única persona de la que quería atención. De la que siempre había querido atención.

Pero Potter no le había dedicado ni la más mínima mirada fugaz, demasiado entretenido en ese nuevo chico, que le sonreía como un idiota mientras hablaba.

—¡Buenas tardes, Samantha! Te vez muy hermosa hoy—le dijo muy fuerte a una chica sangre pura de Slytherin con la que se había acostado hace… bueno, con la que se había acostado. La respuesta de ella fue la esperada: se quedó sin palabras, demasiado excitada como para poder contestar, mientras las otras la miraban con odio.

Pero Harry Potter no volteó a verlo, y Draco comprendió que lo ignoraba a propósito. ¡Lo ignoraba!

Se preguntó seriamente si Potter planeaba tirarse a ese chico, el que sin dudas estaría encantado con la idea. Se asqueó de las imágenes que se agolparon en su cabeza, donde había un gran enredo de piernas y un par de caderas que se agitaban con fuerza, mientras Potter gemía y gritaba su nombre.

"_Draco"_

Un momento, no su nombre…

"Draco" 

El nombre de ese chico desconocido…

"_Draco"_

Ese que lo miraba con expresión embobada…

"_¡DRACO!"_

Sacudió su cabeza involuntariamente, horrorizado. Las imágenes volvían de nuevo, y no quería que volvieran a atormentarlo. Respiró hondo, tratando de calmarse, y se acercó un poco a la pareja, con el fin de oír lo que conversaban.

—¿Estás seguro? No quiero que te arrepientas a último minuto. Y sobre todo, no quiero molestarte—decía Potter con voz calmada. El chico negó con la cabeza enérgicamente.

—¡No lo haces! Me encanta enseñar, y mucho más si se trata de historia.

—En verdad te gusta esa materia, ¿no?—comentó Potter, con una sonrisa de lado.

—¡Oh, me fascina! Espero trabajar con algo relacionado—le dijo el chico con orgullo. Potter se rió.

—Pues, sería fantástico que alguien reemplazara al profesor Binns, ¿no crees?

Ambos se carcajearon despacio justo cuando la profesora caminaba por el pasillo en dirección a la clase.

—Debo irme—declaró el otro chico con un poco de pena. Potter le sonrió.

—Claro. Gracias de nuevo. Y que Hermione no se entere, o me matará.

—No se enterará. ¡Hasta luego!

Y desapareció tras la puerta.

Malfoy, aunque tenía clase también, no entró. Se quedó en el pasillo, observando cómo Potter alzaba su mochila del suelo y se la ponía al hombro, para luego seguir con su camino. En un impulso, Draco lo siguió.

Últimamente tenía muchos impulsos.

—No me buscaste para matarme—le dijo al llegar a un pasillo vacío a sus espaldas. Potter se detuvo, y volteó a verlo con el entrecejo fruncido.

—¡Oh!—dijo como si acabara de reconocerlo—eres tú.

Y siguió con su camino. Malfoy lo siguió, con el orgullo herido. ¡Nadie lo ignoraba a él!

—¿Te da miedo mirarme a la cara nuevamente, Potter?

El Gry se detuvo nuevamente, y volteó a verlo con una expresión de desdén, como si mirara a un insecto insignificante.

—Puede ser. No es agradable vomitar cada vez que lo hago, hurón.

—¡Ya veo! Nos pusimos sensibles—se defendió Malfoy con voz tranquila, aunque sintió que sus mejillas enrojecían. Se acercó al otro hasta estar a un palmo de su rostro—. Pero a mí me pareció que esos gemidos que lanzabas, no eran por ganas de vomitar.

Potter apretó la mandíbula.

—No te emociones tanto, hurón—masculló, apretando los puños—, no gemía por ti.

La veracidad de esas palabras lo hirieron, pero no se dejó amedrentar. Se alzó cuan alto era (más que Potter), y lo miró desde su altura.

—Estas enfadado porque sabes que Finstein no puede superarme—repuso—. ¿Has pensado en mí mucho últimamente, Potter?

—No. ¿Y tú?

—¿Yo? Para nada. He estado… ocupado.

—¡Mira qué casualidad! Igual yo—le dijo Potter, mirándolo con seguridad. Draco no entendió si la palabra _ocupado_ significaba lo mismo para Potter que para él, pero prefirió no hacerlo—. Y ahora, hazme el favor de subir tu ego con otra persona, porque yo tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

Potter volteó para continuar caminando, pero la siguiente frase de Draco lo detuvo.

—¿Qué puede ser más importante que yo, por Merlín? No seas ridículo.

Exasperado, el Gry volvió sobre sus pasos.

—¿Por qué demonios tienes que ser tan presumido?—le preguntó con rabia, fuera de sus cabales. Draco sonrió— ¡EL MUNDO NO GIRA A TU ALREDEDOR!

—¡Por supuesto que el mundo gira a mi alrededor! Incluida tu pervertida mente—acercándose un paso.

—¡El pervertido eres tú, Malfoy! Sólo tú podías caer tan bajo como para hacerte pasar por otra persona para acostarte conmigo—acercándose otro.

Es sí que era pisar la cuerda floja.

—Pero tú aceptaste, ¿no? Caíste tan bajo como yo—masculló. Ya se tocaban las narices.

—¡Te aprovechaste de mi situación! ¿Qué crees que eso te hace?—golpeando el índice sobre su pecho.

—¡Acepta que lo disfrutaste!—Silencio. Potter tomó aire con le rostro deformado de rabia, y mirándolo con los irises brillantes. Draco sonrió con suficiencia—. Lo disfrutaste.

—No era en ti en quien pensaba precisamente, hurón.

Directo a la mandíbula.

—¡Y sin embargo era yo el que te tenía en sus brazos, _Potter_! Era a mí al que le gemías, y le gritabas, y besabas. Y estoy seguro de que tu novio no te hacía sentir lo que yo.

—¡Mi relación con él no es de tu incumbencia!—repuso Potter, cruzándose de brazos. Malfoy lanzó una carcajada mordaz.

—No tienes ninguna relación con él, Potter. Te abandonó, ¿recuerdas?

—No – hizo – eso.

—Claro que sí. Quieres aferrarte a él, pero no me puedes sacar de tu cabeza, ¿cierto?

—¡CALLATE!

—Me deseas.

—Eso no es cierto.

Aún con una sonrisa en el rostro, Malfoy tomó el de Potter entre sus manos y unió sus labios en un beso forzado. Potter se resistió, pero no por mucho tiempo. Draco vio el cielo abierto para él cuando sintió que su beso era respondido, y que las manos que antes intentaba golpearlo, ahora rodeaban su cuello, profundizándolo.

Cuando se separaron, Potter no parecía creer lo que acababa de hacer.

—Esto… esto nunca pasó, ¿me entiendes?—le dijo, con el dedo alzado frente a su cara. Malfoy volvió a sonreír, y estirando la mano frente a él, besó la palma con delicadeza, para luego volver a acercarlo a su cuerpo tirando de ella. Potter se estremeció al caer en sus brazos, y no se resistió al segundo beso. Contrario a todo lo que había dicho, volvió a responderle, acariciando los cabellos blanquecinos que se colaban entre sus dedos.

Draco cortó el beso, y lo miró con una sonrisa.

—Pero ese sí sucedió.

Y soltándolo al fin, se alejó en sentido contrario, hacia la clase de Aritmancia. Potter se apoyó en la pared, incapaz de mantenerse en pie, y se llevó una mano a los labios.

Sonrió.


End file.
